


orbiting planets

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Cloud 9 As Family, F/M, Friendship, Garrett McNeill & Jonah Simms Are Best Friends, Garrett is Big Brain, Introspection, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Amy and Jonah are just planets in orbit around each other, everyone else is just a stepping stone in their story. For better or for worse.or(Garrett notices more than most people think. His view/introspection on the love story of Amy and Jonah.)
Relationships: Adam Dubanowski/Amy Dubanowski, Amy Dubanowski & Garrett McNeill & Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill, Garrett McNeill & Jonah Simms, Jonah Simms/Kelly Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	orbiting planets

Garrett had honestly seen a lot in his time working at Cloud 9, probably more than what was normal for someone to see. Between the.. Feet in the car parks, and the half-bodies of cats, he had actually grown to think of his coworkers as his friends. Considering all the shit they had seen together, and all the inside jokes, and scheming. 

And the multiple sex related fiasco’s. 

(“ _ Yes Amy, we all still remember when you and Jonah had your sextape broadcasted.”) _ _   
_ _   
_ The store itself had been through alot, considering all the destruction, and plotting that went on; its a surprise that the store had not yet closed. One of the most legendary and infuriating things to have happened in that store was the slow build of Jonah and Amy going from “Jonah and Amy” and becoming “Jonah & Amy.”    
  
Those two orbit around each other from the moment Jonah was hired, and immediately proceeded to piss Amy off, which while it wasn't exactly hard; it was the quickest he’s seen Amy dislike an employee. From the moment Jonah started working at Cloud 9, it's just been a train wreck of emotions between those two. 

Garrett knows about how Dina liked Jonah enough to step down from assistant manager (he wasn’t blind to what went on, and he got Jonah drunk and asked him about it.) But there was something different between Dina and Jonah. 

For starters Jonah never even liked Dina, never even considered it, hell, Garrett is pretty sure that Jonah didn't even really know what was going on until Dina got him in the photo labs. Garrett would be pissed at Jonah for leading Dina on, but he knew Jonah would never do that on purpose, the other man was barely able to comprehend his own emotions properly, let alone someone else. 

_ “And you’re telling me that you never even considered that she loved you?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “..Well no, I- I just didn't think that was something she did.” _ __   
_   
_ __ “Sometimes you amaze me with your dumbassery.” 

As much as Garrett liked to pretend he was only annoyed by Jonah, or that they weren’t good friends; Jonah was actually one of his closest friends, he was a jerk, and garbage at holding a conversation; but they managed to find common ground. 

However being Jonah’s best friend led him to seeing a bit more of him compared to their coworkers.

Now, Garrett isnt stupid, not by a longshot, he just doesn't particularly care about most things, but he could consider himself mildly invested in Jonah and Amy’s budding relationship. 

No matter how much they both deny liking each other, literally everyone else can recognise the beginning of something. For starters, those two are practically inseparable in the workplace, it's harder to find them not around each other than it is together; at least the longer they work there. It’s pretty similar to Cheyenne and Mateo in the sense that they’re closer with each other than most of the other coworkers. 

Garrett notices how Jonah is more... _ Jonah  _ around Amy, less closed off and not speaking just to fill silence, he holds better conversations when Amy is near. 

_ “You have a crush on Amy, dude.” _

_ “I do not.” _

He watches Amy slowly lose her love in her husband, watches her turn to Jonah more than she used to. It’s a strange change, but not unexpected. 

He watches as they both try and date other people, or at the very least mess around with other people, it never ends well. Cloud 9 has witnessed the fallout of  _ that  _ enough times to know what to prepare for when either of them mention dating someone else. 

There’s basically a betting ring going on about those two.

Garrett has invested  _ a lot  _ of money in it. He knows how this will end. 

Garrett is not 100% sure when he noticed that Amy’s dislike of Jonah started looking so fake, the arguments seeming to dwindle off, replaced with simple banter. It was almost nice, the store wasn't as chaotic as it used to be, and if Garrett ignored the rest of his coworkers and customers and he could almost say that working was enjoyable.

Things are normal, Amy and Jonah spend most of their time playfully arguing and avoiding acknowledging what was growing between them. Sandra and Justiene continue to be idiots, and Garrett continues not to care.

And then Kelly starts working there, and everything kind of goes to shit. 

It’s not really Kelly’s fault, she hasn’t actively done anything and she’s a sweet person; even though she’s kind of an idiot and  _ terrible  _ at her job. 

Her and Amy do  _ not  _ hit it off, that dislike grows when Kelly and Jonah start dating. That’s one of the times he’s wanted to shake his best friend and ask what the  _ fuck  _ he was doing

Garrett may not like Kelly too much, think she’s too much of a privileged white girl, but he knows what a crush looks like; and Kelly  _ really  _ likes Jonah, can see it in her body posture and her tone.

He feels bad for her, nobody deserves to be caught up in the shitstorm that is Jonah & Amy. He wants them to break up, not just so the tension in the store will ease, but so Jonah stops stringing her along.

He’s not saying Jonah doesn’t love her, because he probably does; but he loves Amy  _ more.  _ And it makes all the difference.

Dina goes to play some tapes, about the issues with the signs and Garrett knows for a fact this is something to do with Amy’s vendetta against Kelly. 

Except Dina plays the wrong file, and they see some  _ things.  _ Things like kissing in the tornado. Garrett finds it mildly hilarious, he enjoys nothing more than seeing Jonah get embarrassed, it’s one of his favourite pass times. 

But Kelly looks so  _ sad,  _ and Jonah and Amy look faintly ill and Garrett remembers the fact that Amy was married as this was going on. The fact that nothing followed that kiss? It’s quite disappointing.

Garrett watches as Jonah pulls away from Kelly as much as he can without breaking up, he watches as Kelly begins to accept that she will always be second to Amy in Jonah’s eyes. 

Everyone knows it, they all know that in the end it will be Jonah and Amy, everyone else is stepping stones as those two deny their feelings. 

Jonah and Kelly break up, his and Amy’s sex tape gets broadcasted around the world. It’s as amusing as it is sad and he hopes to  _ god  _ that this gets them to actually talk things out, to realise how much they love each other.

He’d beat the information into Jonah’s head if he wasn’t so busy ignoring his own growing feelings towards Dina, and that  _ other  _ mess.

He watches Jonah and Amy fall apart and back together over again, the store watches them love and lie and everything in between with growing confusion and resignation.

Jonah and Amy are like...planets orbiting around each other, despite what happens, it will always be those two together. 

Even if they never get their heads out their asses and realise what’s going on. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I’m still trying to get the hang of writing the characters, but I thought this was cool to write! 
> 
> come chat about superstore/send me prompts on tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)


End file.
